The present invention relates to an industrial dust collector, and more particularly to a movable industrial dust collector.
As shown in FIG. 1, an industrial dust collector 10 of the prior art comprises mainly a base 12, which in turn is composed of four legs 13 and a hollow housing 14 having a plurality of breathable dust collecting bags 15 attached oppositely to both sides thereof. An air pump 16 is attached to one end of the housing 14 in such a manner that its air outlet 17 communicates with the interior of housing 14. There are a plurality of tube connectors 19 disposed at the place where the air inlet 18 of the air pump 16 is located, while there is at least one dust collecting tube 11 connected to the tube connector 19.
The operation of the prior art industrial dust collector 10 is initiated by the start of the air pump 16, which generates a stream of suction to draw the dust and the other wastes into the dust collecting tube 11 and into the housing 14 via the air pump 16. The air drawn into is finally released via the breathable dust collecting bag 15, while the dust and other wastes drawn into are deposited in the dust collecting bag 15.
The prior art dust collector 10 described above is stationary. Therefore, an extended dust collecting tube 11 must be employed so as to permit the dust collector 10 to reach every corner of the shop floor. As a result, the efficiency of the dust collector 10 in cleaning by suction at a distant corner of the shop floor is greatly compromised. In addition, an extended dust collecting tube 11 laying on the shop floor is a nuisance as well as an inconvenience to the operator of dust collector 10 and other fellow workers in the shop.